


Counting Petals as They Fall

by Arikethtae



Series: Daddy's Little Princess [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Female Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arikethtae/pseuds/Arikethtae
Summary: The curse of innocence is that it's determined to destroy itself. Harry's curse is that she's never lived at all.In other words, how it all began.





	Counting Petals as They Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: BDSM elements, rough sex, consensual humiliation and coercion, Daddy kink, autoerotic asphyxiation, inappropriate use of staff designated area.
> 
> Additonal Warnings: Unbetaed.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry is extremely naive in this, she doesn't know enough to understand what she's getting into and Tom doesn't care to tell her, nor does she care to ask. While there is no actual discussion of limits between the two, everything between Harry and Tom is 100% consensual. Code words exist for a reason, and their venture into debauchery is 100% safe, sane, and consensual.
> 
> Harry's desperation for that dick, is a 100% not. I promise you, Tom is in more danger than she is of being pushed too far.

Harry was bored. It was a deep-set, inescapable boredom that slowly whittled away at her sanity. Every day was the same;  nothing ever changed. Every day she got up, had breakfast, kissed her father goodbye and went to school. Her classes were boring; a futile attempt to curb any potential wildness and cultivate the boundless intelligence she might have inherited.  
  
She hated it. She craved excitement but she was being stifled by her father’s expectation.  
  
After her mother had died, the legendary sense of adventure she’d been raised on had died. Life with her father was monotonous.  
  
The ten years following Lily Potter’s departure from their lives had transformed her from scoundrel to debutante, and she resented it. This wasn’t the life she wanted; she deserved more. She deserved excitement.  
  
If the stories were true, one would have thought that it would have been the opposite. Who would have thought that the eternal child James Potter would have died alongside her mother?  
  
But he had, and the absence of her godfather left her at the whims of his vision. Her mother had been wild and free; consequently, she would be neither.  
  
Yet, Harry yearned to rebel. She dreamed of running away and finding love and adventure. She wanted to climb the highest mountains and backpack across Europe. Instead of attending tedious social events and endless club meetings.  
  
Harry had a thirst for knowledge that was undeniable but life was for living. Lily Potter may have died but that shouldn’t mean that Harry had to act like she had.  
  
However, as bored as Harry was, she was also afraid. She was afraid of disappointing her father, afraid of not being enough.  
  
After all, that is what had lead her to her disgusting life of compliance.  
  
Instead of chasing the delicious warmth of adrenaline, Harry got perfect grades and never took a step out of line. Yet, her father never said she was proud of her. Never acknowledged her struggle to be perfect.  
  
In fact, he was hardly home to witness any potential rebellion but still Harry clung to her routine in hopes that someday she’d receive recognition for her efforts.  
  
Even now, as she sat a few feet away from her father. He refused to look at her, or even call on her.  
  
Instead favoring her friends or a random student in the back row who’d rather die than raise their hand.  
  
Tears threatened to form but thankfully the bell rang before any could call. Her skin suddenly felt too tight and too warm, as if the mere mention of her name would cause her to shatter. Without a second thought Harry practically ran out of her father’s classroom, purposefully ignoring Hermione’s concerned call.  
  
Her eyesight blurring as she fumbled with her locker. The urge to just drop everything and run away caused her fingers to twitch. Unfortunately, she had soccer practice in an hour and she couldn’t risk her absence getting back to her father.  
  
After three tries, her locker finally opened. Her book falling to the ground at the sight of the delicate flower perched on top of the rearranged books. It was cornflower blue, the shade almost reminding her of a periwinkle star. It’s petals slightly curved but ending in random points.  
  
It seemed so innocent and petite. The yellow of its stamen dragging her attention away from the unique color.  
  
Beneath the flower was note. Her name written in perfect calligraphy across the front. Harry had never thought her name could be so beautiful as it was inscribed on thick parchment. Opening the card, her breath caught at the message penned in identical script.  
  
_I hope this flower catches your eye, as you’ve caught mine. Meet me tonight in the gym after practice._  
  
There was no signature.  
  
Suddenly, Harry had never been less bored in her life.

  
  
*

  
Tonight had definitely been the worst practice of Harry's life. She had taken two balls to the face and ran into a goal post. Needless to say she was too distracted to be embarrassed. Her thoughts on the flower pressed between the pages of her maths textbook. A fitting resting place for the item that perplexed her as much as the inner workings of derivatives and antiderivatives.  
   
Time was moving by way too slowly for her liking. Maybe it would have moved faster if she hadn’t been assigned to the bench after nearly killing herself tripping over a teammate (who she swore had no right to be on her side of the field). Not that that argument had gone over well with her coach.  
  
Instead, the last thirty minutes had crept by slower than molasses in winter. But finally she was free.  
  
Scrambling toward the showers in an attempt to escape her coach’s concern.  
  
Butterflies were eating her lower intestine; their wings fluttered in something akin to panic as the seconds dragged on. Her cold shower doing nothing to temper her excitement. Her mouth twisting into a frown as she wished she had something other than her track suit to slip into.  
  
Harry had never felt less attractive than she did in that moment. Her hair plastered to her face in damp ringlets; the only saving grace was how tightly the material stretched across her ass. However, she doubted she’d be bending over to highlight her more impressive assets anytime soon.  
  
Her frustration growing as she tried to tame her hair. Finally just yanking it into a ponytail after the third failed plait.  
  
Grumbling to herself, she yanked open her locker. Her anxiety faltering as she noticed another flower and another note. Her fingers trembling slightly as she read it.  
  
_Tick Tock, Tick Tock._  
  
In and out. In and out.  
  
She was fine, Harry knew how to breath. She was great at it. She had been blessed with non-asthmatic lungs as a babe. Surely the gym had no reason being so hot at this hour.  
  
Despite the sudden heat that her body put forth, Harry found herself shivering as she walked further in the gym. Her eyes fixated on the boy sitting on the bleachers.  
  
“Hello Harry,” Tom’s voice was calm and collected — everything Harry wasn’t.  
  
Harry’s brow furrowed, “I don’t understand. You’ve never said two words to me before and now. Now you’re leaving flowers in my locker and asking you to meet you in the middle of the night.”  
  
Her confusion increasing as all Tom did was shrug, “I have a proposal for you and I figured you’d be more inclined if I gave you a little mystery. After all, I’d hate for you to be bored.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Her fingers running over the strap of her gym bag nervously as he moved closer.  
  
His head tilting as he touched the flower in her hair — the flower he’d given her. “Did you like the flowers? I had hoped they would enrapture you as you have me but it seems like their beauty pales in comparison to yours.  
  
“You see, I’ve been watching you. You’ve become quite the obsession for me — a mystery I can’t seem to solve.  
  
“I’ve never seen a more skilled player. You keep your head down and do what your told. You never protest or fight back, yet it eats you alive. It’s a wonder how blind Professor Potter is — to not be able to see who you really are.”  
  
Harry had been growing more and more entranced with every word Tom spoke. Her body leaning towards him in silent wonder. Reality crashing down as her father’s name crossed his lips. Her fingers tightening around the strap as she questioned his motives.  
  
Irritation causing her cheeks to flush as she demanded him get to the point. Her ire growing as he laughed at her, his hand tugging at her ponytail. Her hand itching to slap him.  
  
“You know, you’re quite attractive when you’re angry. You should let yourself be angry more often. It feels good doesn’t it? Makes you hot, like there’s a fire raging inside of you demanding blood.  
  
“That’s what I want. I want to take you apart until every emotion you hide trying to be Perfect Little Potter is destroyed.”  
  
His smug expression growing as he stepped closer, “I want to ruin you.” His hand sliding around her neck to pull her closer. His lips hovering over hers, “I want to know what its like to feel you under me and begging for more. I want to know what’s its like to have Professor Potter’s  perfect little daughter suck my cock and him be none the wiser.”  
  
This was about her father, about getting back at him. Everybody knew that her father hated him and was determined to see him expelled. This was revenge and it stole her breath away.  
  
Nobody had ever been so honest with her and it terrified her. Even more than the sudden desire to let Tom kiss her.  
  
She had no delusion that this was about sex, and power. Tom wanted power over her and power over her father. And the longer that she stayed pressed against him, she suspected she wanted it to.  
  
Her eyes stared into his eyes; the dim lighting making them appear more obsidian than liquid chocolate. Her asthma was picking up again. The air in her lungs disappearing before it reached her lips. She was frozen, a victim of desire and curiosity.  
  
“So, what do you say Princess?”  
  
Her eyes flicked to his lips as they formed words that she found almost impossible to decipher. Her thoughts muddled as her entire existence seemed to shrink until she was transfixed by Tom’s proximity.  
  
The fingers teased the back of her neck and the sudden rush of _want_ made her moan. The sudden curve to Tom’s mouth shocking her as the butterflies turned into a raging wildfire.  
  
Harry fled.

  
  
*

  
  
  
It had been a week since Tom had made his move. He hadn’t approached her since she’d almost kissed him.  
  
It had been a week since she had known peace. Her entire life seemed torn apart and Harry struggled to keep it together. It had never been so difficult to be perfect. There was a tremble to her fingers and a fire inside her that demanded to be free.  
  
Every night, she twisted until her bedsheets threatened to choke her. Her hands wandering until arousal transitioned into exhaustion.  
  
Never in her life felt such cowardliness and regret. Her fingernails digging into her palm as she wondered what would happen if she’d kissed him.  
  
She knew of Tom’s previous exploits; she knew that no girl had ever been left unsatisfied. If the rumors were true Tom was some sort of god amongst peasants — well-endowed and ravenous.  
  
Harry was reminded of this as she saw him standing with another girl. Rage filling her as he allowed her to rest a slender hand on his shoulder. Her eyes narrowing as Narcissa molded her body to his side.  
  
Never mind, everyone knew that the head cheerleader was banging Lucius Malfoy. No one seemed to care about that trivial fact. The fact that Narcissa was devoted to the blonde git didn’t douse her anger in the slightest.  
  
The casual intimacy they shared causing her hand to curl into a fist as Tom had the audacity to look right at her and wink.  
  
That utter bastard.  
  
Just as she was going to march over there and yank that trashy blonde off him, the bell rang.  
  
Automatically she headed to class. She understood none of the next hour and it was only by the grace of god that her teacher forgot the hand out the pop quiz. The last thing she need was to fail because she couldn’t stop thinking about Tom and he’s uncanny ability to get under her skin.  
  
She’d almost managed to calm down when she found another note in her locker. The absence of a flower cutting through her like a knife.  
  
_Jealous?_  
  
Harry snarled, tempted to destroy the note but unable to bring herself to. Her anger coming back even fiercer than before.  
  
Determination filled her as she made up her mind.

  
  
*

  
  
“Excuse me Professor, but my father needs to see Tom for a moment.” Harry smiled, doing her best to look apologetic. The thrill of lying running up her spine as Tom’s teacher nodded and allowed Tom to follow her.  
  
Neither of them said a word as she lead them through the halls. Her head turning to check to make sure no one was coming before shoving Tom into the staff lounge. Her lip curling as he began to laugh.  
  
“Shut up!” She growled, the urge to slap him returning. “I’m so sick of you walking around smirking at me. I don’t like being played with.”  
  
Tom shrugged — _shrugged_. As if her feelings were nothing.  
  
Before she could think about it, her hand lashed out.  
  
It never connected.  
  
Instead, Tom intercepted it. Long fingers wrapping almost painfully around her wrists.  
  
Enraged, Harry tried to kick him.  
  
In an instant she was pinned against the wall, her wrists pressed firmly above her head. Tom’s mouth covered her’s as he kissed her. Her anger disintegrating into desire as she found herself kissing back. Her leg curling around his hip as her wrists were released.  
  
Her hands buried themselves in his hair on their own accord. A mewl escaping her as she felt his cock thick and hard against her. Her hips rolling instinctively as he pressed her harder into the wall.  
  
Her hands pulling him back towards her as she protested his attempt to release her. The feeling of his laughter against her neck causing her to shudder. “I told you, you should be angry more often.”  
  
Harry scowled as she realized she had played right into his hands. “You did it on purpose! You let Narcissa fawn all over you so I’d stop avoiding you!”  
  
Tom shrugged again, “I wanted to see what you would do. I suspected despite your refusal to take me up on my offer, you would be angry if you thought someone else was. I was right.  
  
“Now as much as I want to continue this is little assignation, I need to return to class or your father really will be looking for me.  
  
“You on the other hand have something thinking to do. This is never going to be normal, I don’t do normal. If we are going to go forward with this you need to realize that I have certain appetites that I intend for you fulfill.  
  
“I want you to think of two words: one for when you want to slow down and talk about what I want you to do, and the other if you ever want to stop.  
  
“I plan to turn you into quite the little whore but we need boundaries, or I’ll keep pushing. These are for your safety because I promise you, once I start I won’t stop until you say one of those words.”  
  
Harry’s face reddened as she listened. The firm assuredness in his tone did nothing to cool her desire. The confident manner in which Tom spoke made it abundantly clear that he was certain she’d already made her decision, and she told him as much, “You act as if this is already a done deal, like I’ll just give in to you without question.”  
  
Tom laughed, his expression growing more and more smug with every word, “Princess, I’m already hard and I’ll bet everything that I own that you’re already wet for me. If I wanted, I could have you on your back in seconds.”  
  
His smirk growing wider at her rapid denial. Moving closer until his hand rested beside her head, his body caging her against the wall.  
  
“Oh yes, it’s all over your face. You want me. You want to know what its like for me to be right here.” He murmured, his hand brushing over her pelvis.  
  
There was no pressure behind his touch; it almost could have been accidentally but they both knew it wasn’t.  
  
Tom was proving a point.  
  
He had all the power.  
  
His next statement solidified that for her, “Don’t worry, I’d never make you do anything you didn’t want to do.  
  
“If and when you say yes to me, you’ll be more than willing. I don’t take what isn’t mine, and you’re going to be mine.  
  
“All you have to do is say yes and you’ll never be treated with knit gloves. I don’t do gentle and I plan to mess up that pretty little facade you have. You’ll never be Daddy’s Little Princess with me.”  
  
Harry’s eyes were wide as he whispered in her ear. Her body trembled violently at his words, even as she felt frozen. The air stole right out of her lungs. She could feel her heart threatening to rip from her chest. Was it excitement or fear?  
  
Tom straightened up, pulling away from her. “Now, like I said, I think you have some things to think about. Go home Princess. Touch yourself while you think my offer over, and when you cum with my name on your lips, think of how much better it’ll feel to cum on my tongue.”  
  
He winked at her, utterly nonplussed by the fact that he had given her asthma once more, and left.

  
  
*

  
  
It took another weak for Harry to collect herself. A weak of hopeless floundering and desperate googling to answer her questions. Tom wanted her to choose safe words, to ensure she had  some semblance of control over his lusty intentions.  
  
For the first time in her life she had lost herself in studying. Every new thing that she learned made her hot and bothered.  
  
Tom was a filthy deviant, and more she read, the more she suspected she was too. Why else would the idea of him tying her up and using her excite her so much?  
  
Her father would be ashamed, and _that_ was the best part.  
  
Despite the gravity of the decision she was making, Harry had never been more sure of anything in her entire life. She knew the moment she made a move in affirmation to Tom’s assumptions, he would devour her. There would be no courting, no dates — just her on her back and loving every minute of it.  
  
Tom had been right; he was going to make a whore out of her.  
  
She couldn’t wait. All she had to do was tell him she’d made up her mind.  
  
It took several days to figure out how but she planned it perfectly. The next time she saw him in the hall, she headed towards her. Her eyes downcast as she stumbled into him, apology on her lips as her hand snuck into his pocket.  
  
Flushing, she continued on as if she hadn’t just intentionally molested him in front of a crowd full of students. The knowledge that she had succeeded in passing her note making her smile.  
  
Excitement running through her as settled into her desk, the picture of studious obedience.  
  
The sudden throb between her legs was her little secret.  
  
_One condition, no more whores — only me._  
  
Tom’s response was instant. Giddiness blooming in her chest as she traced the petals carefully. The rich purple bleeding into white with chaotic strokes. Harry had never seen anything so beautiful.  
  
_Tonight._

  
  
*

  
  
Harry’s heart raced as she looked at herself in the mirror. After a moment’s pause, she hiked up her skirt until it rode dangerously high on her thighs. She had no illusion of what was going to happen momentarily.  
  
Tom had made very clear that his goal was fuck her into submission, and she was ready — mostly.  
  
When she finally stood in front of him, it was an entirely different story. Even with another flower, this time stark white against the darkness of her hair, her confidence wavered. (If it had ever existed at all.)  
  
There were no more sweet words to tempt her. Tom wanted assurance and decisiveness, everything but her signature on the dotted line.  
  
His demand to know the words she had agonized over made it so much more real. Her hesitation to utter them, the only thing keeping her virginity intact.  
  
However, Tom was not to be persuaded or distracted, “What do you say if you want to slow down?” He would allow no doubt to fester between them; this was a commitment. One he needed her consent to embark on.  
  
“Amber,” Harry whispered. Her eyes lowered as she tried to calm the racing in her chest.  
  
“Look at me, and tell me what you say if you’re unsure about if you like something.”  
  
She licked her lips, coughing as she tried to pull herself together. After what seemed like forever, she nodded to herself and raised her eyes to his.  
  
Her gaze flitting over his face before nodding — more to herself than to him. “Amber,” she repeated. Her voice soft but firm.  
  
This was what she wanted. She wanted to feel alive, and Tom had already shown how alive he could make her feel. This could very well blow up in her face but when he touched her, she felt like she was going burn.  
  
He was everything she should avoid.  
  
He was a bad boy who knew how to take advantage of her inexperience.  
  
But that’s what she wanted. She didn’t want to be safe and protected; she wanted to fly close to the sun and risk getting burned.  
  
She wanted to burn.  
  
Tom was nodding, accepting her decision without comment. Harry did not miss the way his gaze sharpened on the flower in her hair as he heard her final choice. His eyes moving to roam over her face as he stayed silent.  
  
Harry couldn’t help but feel like something had slipped between her fingers. That some crucial  piece of knowledge had floated past her comprehension but she had no time to dwell on it.  
  
Tom had backed her against the wall. He seemed to like that — her cornered and waiting for him to pounce. Harry couldn’t find it in herself to complain; she liked it too, perhaps even more than he did.  
  
Unbidden, her fingers trembled as they fumbled with her shirt buttons. Her nerves finally showing.  
  
Harry couldn’t believe she was going to do this. She was going to lose her virginity against the wall of the gym, after hours to Tom Riddle.  
  
Despite her disbelief, she had never felt so ready for something in her entire life. Her hands finally seemed to get on board with the rest of her; her shirt dropping to the floor. Her attention moving to her skirt, only to be stopped.  
  
Tom’s hands slid over her hips, curling into the curve of her waist. A gasp her only response as she was turned suddenly. Her fingernails dragging over the padded wall as he kissed the back of her neck. His teeth scraping roughly over her skin and making her shudder.  
  
His fingernails dragging between her shoulder blades to nimbly unfasten her bra. Large hands sliding it down her arms to join her shirt. The zipper of her skirt sounding extremely loud as he pulled it down. Her underwear following soon after as she stepped to the side as directed.  
  
Her eyes locking on his as she spun around the face him. Her teeth biting into her lower lip as vunerabilty dampened her desire slightly. Especially as she noticed Tom didn’t seem to be inclined to remove his own clothes.  
  
Her hands sliding over his chest to yank at the front of his shirt. A few buttons snapping off until she managed to get rid of it. Her attention moving to his belt, faltering briefly as she felt his erection. The pressure on her bottom lip increasing until she tasted blood.  
  
His mouth returned to hers, kissing her hard. His tongue soothing over the wound she had created as he guided her to free him. Her hand jerking slightly as he made her stroke him.  
  
A grin curving over his lips as he let her pull away. Nonchalantly producing a condom from his back pocket. And in an obviously practiced gesture, he smoothed it over his cock.  
  
The confidence in which he moved to touch her, causing her heart to catch in the back of her throat. His hands sure as they traveled down to grip the back of her thighs. Pulling her legs around his waist with a display of strength she’d never seen before.  
  
Harry’s face flushed as she felt his cock pressing intently against her. Her head falling back to rest against the wall.  
  
This was it. There would be no going back if this line was crossed.  
  
Now that she knew this fire in her veins, she’d never be able to stop. Her desire for Tom was sudden and confusing but it felt like nothing she’d ever experienced.  
  
This was what being alive felt like.  
  
A moan surprising her as the head of his cock rubbed against her opening. Her body tensing as he slowly sank into her. It was painfully slow for someone who claimed he’d never be gentle.  
  
She was infinitely grateful for his inconstancy.  
  
Tom’s cock felt impossibly large and she cried out. Her thighs gripping his waist tightly as he continued rocking.  
  
She was babbling.  
  
Harry could distantly hear herself but the roaring in her ears was too loud to distinguish what she was saying. All her focus was on the cock inside her; the pain bleeding away into a need for more.  
  
“Tom, please,” She begged, unsure of what to do to get relief.  
  
But Tom knew; he always knew.  
  
He nodded against her neck, lifting his hips a little harder in response, “Move your hips Princess, come on. Get in rhythm. You feel so fucking good.”  
  
His teeth scraped against her neck and she was surprised by how much she wanted him to bite her but she didn’t dare voice it.  
  
Her hips rolling to meet his. It took a few tries before she was able to time them correctly. But when she did, it was like she was being electrocuted. His cock was hitting just right and she was flying, leaving her body behind to deal with his assault.  
  
She came to as teeth dug into her shoulder. A shocked cry breaking the air as Harry all but convulsed under the intoxicating mix of pleasure and pain. Waves of pleasure crashing over her as she struggled to retain consciousness. She had lost her vision briefly but she managed to stay somewhat coherent. The fear that he would stop keeping her eyes open — barely.  
  
“That’s it, cum for me Princess. You’re so fucking tight.” Tom praised her as he somehow managed to lower them to the floor. Her back resting against a covered mat as his thrusts sped up.  
  
Tom was fucking her in earnest now. A considerable amount of power pushing her up the mat before he dragged her back onto his cock. Her back arching as she tried valiantly to keep up. It was no use but she kept trying. Whimpering as his roughness intensified the pleasure she was feeling.  
  
A drawn out feeling overtaking her as she felt him cum. Her brow furrowing as she realized she wanted to feel his cum inside her rather than in the condom — the thought simultaneously shocking and thrilling.  
  
Her confusion grew as the feeling of being on the edge of something more continued to gnaw at her senses. The feeling intensifying as Tom pulled out and collapsed beside her. The sudden emptiness serving only to add to her frustration; she felt as if she had run a marathon but was nowhere near the finish line.  
  
Harry wasn’t so naive to not realize that she had already achieved an orgasm but she still felt unsatisfied. Like, she’d been close to nirvana but been denied.  
  
Unsure of what to do what that feeling, she chose be remain quiet. Her arm crossing over her body self-consciously.  
  
It was Tom who said something and he pushed up onto his elbows to look at her. Concern flitting over his face before vanishing rapidly, “Are you alright?”  
  
His eyes seeming to be dark pools that dragged her in and trapped her. Harry opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out. She didn’t know what to say, afraid of angering him and embarrassing herself, “I-please touch me.” Her words almost too low to hear but laced with distraught desperation as she begged him to understand what she could not say.  
  
Understanding crossed Tom’s face and he nodded. Shifting until he was on top of her again. His mouth sliding down her chest, “All you have to do is use your words.” He commented lightly. His tongue tracing around one nipple before sucking it into his mouth.  
  
His other hand moving the close around her breast. Squeezing it as he switched nipples, teasing her with a playful nip to the sensitive nub.  
  
That tight feeling was slowly disintegrating; her body warming to his touch. Her hips lifting needily as he continued down her body. His teeth scraping over her skin, alternating between harsh nips and sucks.  
  
A whimper escaping her as she watched bruises form on her skin. The heat between her legs increasing tenfold.  
  
Suddenly overwhelmed she stared in bewilderment as Tom spread her legs a little more and buried his head between them. Her hips launching off the mat as his tongue touched her.  
  
A hungry noise muffled by her cunt as Tom pulled her harder against his mouth. Shamelessly, she ground herself against his face. Her hips rolling as he devoured her. The sensation of his tongue sliding through her pussy lips to stab into her cunt making her cry out. Her eyes shutting as her hand tangled in his hair.  
  
She was drowning, driven by the need to have him again. She wanted to feel the stretch as he penetrated her, and all-encompassing heat as he fucked into her.  
  
Harry had no idea how she had lived without this. She doubted it would be the same if it was somebody else; perhaps it was the knowledge that her father would be livid to find his little girl on her back for a wild card like Tom. There was no love lost between the pair; after all, Tom’s distaste for her father was the reason they were there.  
  
But that served as no deterrent. No matter the reason, Harry was sure that she would do anything to keep feeling this alive again — and again. She would do anything to keep him entertained.  
  
She wasn’t a fool. Regardless of his financial status, Tom Riddle was going places. Harry just wanted, _needed_ , to ensure that he took her with him.  
  
Her train of thought ruined as a finger slid alongside Tom’s tongue. Instantly, she clenched down and shook her head, “I want you again. Please.” She begged, her hands dragging him against her.  
  
Tom shook his head, “I don’t have another condom.”  
  
“I don’t care, wanna feel you.”  
  
Tom’s teeth dung into his bottom lip as he wavered before nodding; sliding back into her easily. Her fingernails digging savagely into his back. Blood threatening to be spilled as he slammed into her. His thrusts aggressive as he chased his own orgasm, rather than hers.  
  
It thrilled her. The feeling of him on top of her, selfishly pursing his own end. The rough fabric of his pants rubbing against her thighs bringing her closer to the edge. Her eyes shutting as she stopped thinking. Her body moving instinctively toward to cliff he was driving them to.  
  
It didn’t take long for her to reach her climax. Her body shuddering as he fucked her through it. Her mouth opening in a long moan as he followed her. Her cheeks flushing as she felt him cum inside her again, but this time she could feel it.  
  
A pathetic sound escaping as he pulled out. The wetness between her thighs leaking out in an embarrassing trickle. Immediately, she buried her head in Tom’s chest. Scooting closer as his arm slid around her.  
  
Neither of them said anything.  
  
Neither of them needed too.  
  
Tiredness pulled at her eyelids but she resisted. Instead choosing to break the silence, “Is it always like that?”  
  
“No, no it’s not. That was pretty great actually.” Tom hesitated, “Actually, it was the best sex I’d ever had. You’re very responsive.”  
  
Harry coughed, snuggling deeper into his embrace. The color on her cheeks flushing  even darker.  
  
Logic shouted at her that she needed to get away from Tom. That remaining so close to him would ruin all chances to protect herself from him. She refused to admit that — that was already moot point.  
  
Instead Harry remained quiet, content to be close to him for as long as he allowed. Determined to take advantage for as long as she could.  
  
Finally Tom broke the silence, “I know it’s not ideal, but I’ve got to get you home Princess.”  
  
His face twisting into a frown. He might not be the most friendly person when it came to post-coital affections but he found himself disliking the idea of abandoning Harry so soon after taking her virginity immensely.  
  
Perhaps he wasn’t a complete monster.  
  
Catching the look on her face, his expression grew even grumpier. It was obvious that if he left her, the girl would cry. Tears were even worse than affection in his opinion. He wasn’t equipped to handle either.  
  
A sigh escaped him before he could stop it. His next words surprising them both, “Can you convince your father to let you spend the night?”  
  
A flash of discomfort clearly crossing his face as he made the offer. His apartment was tiny, barely covered by his scholarship and the odd-jobs he took.  
  
Tom had never wanted anyone to come over, nor had he ever invited anyone over. But this was an investment — in her. If it meant solidifying their agreement and ensuring her satisfaction in their affair he would allow her further into his life.  
  
Regardless of how uncomfortable it made him feel.  
  
Tom had no doubts that Harry realized how uncomfortable the idea made him but she was easy to read. She craved intimacy as much as she craved him. This whole thing would fall apart if she was left alone so soon after being deflowered.  
  
A delicate flush crossed her cheeks as she nodded. And for a brief moment he was hypnotized by the rush of color to her face. His breath stuttering as he was enraptured by her shy beauty.  
  
She was like flower, so tightly closed but which bloomed under his affections. For the first time, he doubted that he would remained unscathed by their decision.  
  
This stray thought solidified as his hand sought hers and took easy residence on her thigh as he drove her home — to his home.  
  
Suddenly it was his turn to have trouble breathing. Harry walked through his apartment like she belonged there. Her hands running over the wall leading her to the bedroom. He had never been more sure that he had made a mistake than he was in that moment, when she looked over her shoulder at him.  
  
He couldn’t bring himself to regret it, following her quickly. There was only one way to regain the upper hand.  
  
Tom laughed as he spun Harry around. Ignoring her request for sleeping clothe, a sly smile crossing his face as he pushed her onto the bed. His head tilting as he looked down at her. “You misunderstand me, I didn’t bring you here to sleep. I brought you here you fuck you, over and over again until you fall asleep in your father’s classroom because I kept you up all night.”  
  
Slowly he undid his belt, running it over her stomach mockingly, “You belong to me now and I plan to keep you very, very busy.  
  
“I’m going to bury myself in your cunt whenever I feel like, after all that’s what you want. Isn’t it Princess?”

  
  
*

  
  
“Who are you?” He murmured between kisses. His hand holding hers above her head.  
  
It was hard to think when he was so close to her. Her answer automatic.  
  
She answered wrong.  
  
The words, “Daddy’s Little Princess” hung between them. Harry could feel Tom’s eyes on her, more intense than she’d ever felt.  
  
“Say that again.” He ordered, a sudden roughness to his voice.  
  
Harry shook her head, mortified at her slip up. She couldn’t believe she had said that. She’d been lost in the feel of him against her and it’d just slipped out.  
  
“Unless you plan on using your safe word, I said say it again.” Tom’s voice hardened, demanding compliance.  
  
Harry swallowed, knowing that she didn’t want to say either safe word but embarrassment making it hard to speak. She continued shaking her head, refusing.  
  
Then his hand was around her throat, squeezing. It wasn’t something they had discussed before but she knew what it was. He was giving her a choice: say the word or repeat herself.  
  
So, she waited. Until the pressure made her gasp for air. Eyes fluttering shut as she enjoyed the light-headed feeling it was causing. Breathing growing steadily more difficult as he kissed her again, repeating himself against her lips,  “Who are you?”  
  
“D-D, ah~” It took a few tries but she managed, “Daddy’s Little, ah, Princess.”  
  
Harry felt Tom’s laughter before she heard it. It was mocking but somehow not cruel — never cruel. However, it seemed he wasn’t finished pushing her limits.  
  
His grip on her throat disappearing as his hand drifted down. Her leg was wrapped around his waist as he pushed her underwear to the side. Sliding two fingers inside her as he rewarded her.  
  
“I thought that’s why you were with me. You didn’t want to be Daddy’s Little Princess. Or has that changed? Can it be that Precious Little Potter wants that? Do you want to be my little princess?” He asked, his tone suddenly very low.  
  
Instead of waiting for an answer, he carefully nipped at her jaw. Keeping a slow pace with his fingers as he allowed Harry to roll her hips against his hand.  
  
She knew she didn’t have to answer, that Tom already knew that answer but Harry wanted too. There was need in her to spontaneously confess her sins.  
She waited until she was close to coming. Her hips rolling harder as the pleasure built, “Yes~” Harry gasped, “Yes, wanna be yours. Anything for you, please Daddy, I love you.”  
  
Her fingernails digging into her palms as he surged forward. Her lips clumsily connecting with his. Her climax making her mewl into his mouth.  
  
The world spun as she kissed him, moaning as Tom refused to stop thrusting his fingers. A shudder running through as she begged him for more.  
  
The next thing she knew, Harry was on her knees face-down in his mattress and Tom was inside her. His dick hot and impossible large as it stretched her. Just like every time before she was unprepared for his girth.  
  
It never mattered how wet she was, or if he had teased her for hours. There was subtle burn as her body protested the intrusion. It always felt like too much. She might not have anything to compare it to but it seemed the rumors were true; Tom had been gifted a cock from the Gods.  
  
She hated everyone that had ever been in this position before her. She resented every girl that had been seduced and wrecked by the monster fucking her oblivion.  
  
And fuck her, he was. Over and over until she was clawing at the sheets. Her cries smothered as his hips slammed into her ass with an obscene thwack. She was powerless to do anything but beg for more.  
  
And beg, she did. His grip on her hair yanking Harry’s head back as she ground against him. The contrast between the friction of his cock and the lace rubbing against her cunt overstimulating her.  
  
She could feel darkness beckoning as he worked her over. Her eyes rolling as his teeth dug into her shoulder. Another orgasm rolling over her body collapsed beneath him, the words escaping as she lost the battle to stay conscious, “I love you.”  
  
Harry woke briefly as Tom moved her. Her body curling into him as he slid beside her. Her last memory was a tingle of satisfaction between her legs and his lips across her forehead.  
  
“I love you too.”

  
  
*

  
She never called her father Daddy again.

**Author's Note:**

> Lily Symbolism: Blue = "intrigue and desire"; Purple = "royalty and beauty"; white = "purity and innocence (virginity)" 
> 
> Author Note: I HATE YOU ALL. THIS WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN. I WAS HAPPY LEAVING THESE TWO SLUTS ALONE, I HAD HOMEWORK TO WORRY ABOUT BUT I GOT SUCKED IN TO THIS UNIVERSE AND I COMPLETED NOTHING.
> 
> Now that that's addressed: thank you for all your kind comments. They really kept me going as I struggled to get all these ideas out. You primarily have CHRain and KawaiiHime to thank for prodding me down this den of iniquity.
> 
> May this be testament to the power of commenting and shameless ego-stroking. I hope you all enjoy this one as much as the first. I suspect this will not be my last venture into this universe.
> 
> Author Note II: Feel free to add me on tumblr (Arikethtae). Shoot me a DM and I'll tease you about other ideas I have for this pair and more. Maybe if you're good, I'll send you snippets (;


End file.
